


The Keeper Of The Keg

by JaneFroste



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, First Time, High School, Inexperience, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Teenagers, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказать честно, Джейкоб Андерсон тот еще хуесос; и, знаете, это немного — ага, охуеть как немного — странно: тебе уже шестнадцать, а ты до сих пор не был на вписке с кучей бухла и симпатичных девчонок. Отстой. Поэтому Фрэнк, даже не задумываясь, соглашается, когда Дьюис спрашивает у него, не хочет ли он пойти вместе с ним; переступив порог дома Джейкоба, который такой же огромный, как задница его мамаши, он хлопает Андерсона по плечу, бормоча приветствие, и уходит вглубь дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper Of The Keg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Keeper Of The Keg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405722) by [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy). 



Сказать честно, Джейкоб Андерсон тот еще хуесос; и, знаете, это немного — ага, охуеть как немного — странно: тебе уже шестнадцать, а ты еще никогда не был на вписке с кучей бухла и симпатичных девчонок. Отстой. Поэтому Фрэнк, даже не задумываясь, соглашается, когда Дьюис спрашивает у него, не хочет ли он пойти вместе с ним; переступив порог дома Джейкоба, который такой же огромный, как задница его мамаши, он хлопает Андерсона по плечу, бормоча приветствие, и уходит вглубь дома.

Ну и по классике жанра, все идет по пизде: сейчас примерно полтретьего ночи субботы (или же утра воскресенья, как пожелаете), а Фрэнк уже успел разукрасить свою руку и обдолбаться в ноль. Он принес с собой травку, потому что, блять, вы уверены, что у таких болванов, как они, есть качественная дурь? Он сидит на кухонном столе, поджав онемевшие коленки к груди, и растирает ладонями холодные голени через джинсы. Все, что находится в поле его зрения, плывет по краям; проходящие мимо люди расплываются по всему помещению, словно тени, ну или призраки.

Это напугало бы Фрэнка, если бы он не был в ебеня пьян. А еще отголоски в край разошедшихся, нетрезвых подростков странно успокаивают. Он уверен, что призраки так не орут. Они, наверное, просто отдалено шумят. Типа, знаете, ву-у-у; как же все, блять, дерьмово.

— Чувак, че за хуйню ты там порешь? — снизу слышится непризрачный-невнятный-противный голос Дьюиса.

Фрэнк фыркает.

— Твоя хлеборезка, — а затем хихикает и, взвизгнув, ударяется затылком об балку. Блять, как же ему сейчас хорошо. — Мужи-ик, я так напиздился. Та-ак напиздился. Я сейчас такой пустенький, пизде-ец.

— Твоя жизнь пустенькая, — хрюкает Дьюис, ногами пиная ступни Фрэнка, отчего тот визжит, когда его оголенное колено касается ледяной бочки из-под пива. Блять-сука-холодно-сука-блять! Почему каждый раз, когда он покупает себе очередную пару джинсов, он рвет ткань на коленках? — Это, слушай, ты это, не хочешь, типа уйти?

Фрэнк наклоняется вперед, ладонями уперевшись в столешницу, и, пошатываясь, пытаается сфокусировать взгляд на Дьюисе. Тот развалился на полу у кухонных шкафчиков, вытянув ноги вперед, игнорируя недовольный визг людей, переступающих через его тело и пытающихся пройти на кухню. Хихикая над раздраженным оранжевым лицом очередной телочки, Фрэнк говорит:

— Не, чувак, не сейчас.

Он облокачивается на бочку с пивом, продолжая следить за ней; просто какой-то жирный чувак сказал Фрэнку, чтобы тот охранял ее, пока он не вернется. Какие-то мудаки с тупыми шуточками, летящие брови(?), высокий парень в платье, да кто угодно, но только не жиробас.

— Это нече-е-е-естно, — скулит Фрэнк — в основном для себя, — а Дьюис его услужливо игнорирует. И да, видимо, Фрэнк слишком часто дрочит перед Дьюисом. Ну типа, знаете, Дьюис его друг, который постоянно выслушивает от своего охуительно лучшего друга, блять, на свете, что они были бы крутыми педиками, которые могли бы трахаться друг с другом, потому что у них никого бы не было для такого странного эксперимента. Мол, Господи, лучше бы я сам у себя отсосал; не в буквальном смысле, как того хотелось Фрэнку. На самом деле, он долго не мог понять, нравятся ему члены или да; ну а теперь он все расставил по полочкам, так что, окей, осталось только подождать. Но сейчас его буквально трясло от желания наконец-таки прикоснуться к своему члену.

— Ну нет, — тянет Дьюис и смотрит на чье-то скривившиеся неандертальское лицо позади Фрэнка, и до парня только сейчас дошло, что он сказал все это вслух.

Фрэнк напряг мышцы лица настолько, насколько это возможно, скорчив яростную рожу, и медленно поворачивается, напугав парня, стоящего позади него. Никакого пива гомофобам, е! Фрэнк радостно поворачивается к Дьюису и шипит:

— Не ты, членосос, не обольщайся, блять. — Бочонок с пивом пошатывается из стороны в сторону от удара ноги по нему. — Фу-у-у-у, ни в коем случае! Я не хочу ничего подцепить от тебя.

Дьюис отпихивает ногу Фрэнка в сторону, шлепая его по лодыжке.

— Пошел ты, мудак, твоя мамка будет первой, кто подцепит от меня СПИД. — И Фрэнк взрывается смехом, взглядом провожая того гомофобного неандертальца. Фрэнк водит языком по внутренней стороне щеки, имитируя минет, и хихикает себе под нос. Может быть, его в скором времени стошнит.

— Мгмх, — стонет Дьюис, — я так напиздился. Я не хочу отрубиться здесь, мужик, мне нужна моя кроватка.

Изо рта Фрэнка вылетают нечленораздельные звуки восхищение, что-то типа "а-а-ав" или что-то более понятное вроде "ебать-меня-в-рот", когда в нескончаемой толпе прыщавых подростков мелькает симпатичная мордашка. У объекта черные волосы, бледная кожа, и выглядит он горячо; благослови его Иисус, похоже, это то, что надо. Не, ну технически, Фрэнк не особо приглядывался к нему, но обязательно сделает это при первой возможности. Он чувствует, как его тело покалывает, и, Боже, дерьмо, он все еще пьян.

Симпатичный объект вваливается на кухню, неловко сминая бумажный стаканчик в руке и выглядя немного затюкано, дергаясь каждый раз, когда кто-то подходит к нему слишком близко. Возможно, по мнению Фрэнка, этот паренек пытается прикончить ту маленькую бутылочку водки, которую он постоянно дергает в кармане и с который он буквально несколько минут назад развлекался в углу гостиной, думая, что никто его не видит. А сейчас он должен хлебнуть пива, раз уж он идет сюда.

Блять, он идет сюда. Он уворачивается от каких-то уебков в майках-алкоголичках, а затем взгляд его огромных глаз падает на Фрэнка.

И его глаза становятся еще больше.

И... о, да. Кажется, Фрэнку сейчас просто-напросто необходимо засунуть кулак в рот, чтобы не застонать. Дьюис продолжает что-то щебетать на заднем плане, ноет о том, как он, блять, хочет домой, подрочить в кровати, чтобы наполненная до краев миска "Лаки Чармс" лежала на его коленях, и еще о чем-то, на что не обращает внимание паренек, чей взгляд бегает вверх-вниз по телу Фрэнка.

Фрэнк крутит ногой, пытаясь попасть пяткой в голову Дьюиса, чтобы тот заткнулся.

— Хочешь пивка? — спрашивает он, игнорируя булькающие агрессивные звуки снизу.

Парень неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, взглядом окидывая то Фрэнка, то Дьюиса, то бочонок. Выпивка она и в Африке выпивка, и через несколько минут он медленно говорит:

— Ага, — затем делает шаг вперед.

Фрэнк чувствует, как его желудок отлепляется от внутренних стенок живота.

— Давай-ка сюда свой стаканчик, — говорит он, и только через несколько секунд паренек отдает ему его в руки, настороженно прищурившись, как будто Фрэнк собирается смачно плюнуть туда. — Не ссы, — успокаивает его Фрэнк. — Я Вишну этого бочонка, это моя работа.

— Эм, — этот ублюдок с грязными волосами действительно смеется над Фрэнком; но его смех, Боже, он такой грубый и глубокий. — Звучит не очень, — он замолкает, неловко почесывая свой затылок.

— Че? Не-ет, нихера, да что с тобой? — Может быть, это прозвучало немного по-детски, но Фрэнк слишком пьян, чтобы обращать на это дерьмо внимание. — Я, блять, возьму с тебя... — Этот придурок улыбается ему своей идиотской — прекрасной — однобокой улыбкой, а еще его челка свисает на его лицо, делая его более застенчивым, чем он есть на самом деле. И, черт, из головы Фрэнка вылетели абсолютно все умные слова, которыми он хотел бы осыпать этого классного парня. Он наливает пиво в стаканчик, погрузившись в собственные размышления, пытаясь вспомнить хоть одно умное слово. А, точно. — Дань! Я возьму с тебя дань. Я Вишну, и ты должен сказать мне это прямо в лицо.

— Блять, — выдыхает парень, предпринимая слабые попытки выбить свое пиво, но этот карлик завел руку с его стаканчиком за спину, пьяно усмехаясь. — Ладушки. Это звучит немного по-Толкиенски. Или как дебильное прозвище злодея из D&D. Вишну бочонка, — нервно выпаливает он, заламывая свои пальцы.

Фрэнк смотрит на него. И смотрит, и смотрит. Паренек неловко кашляет, опуская взгляд вниз, и Дьюис фыркает так громко, что Фрэнку хочется его отмутузить по полной программе, но он слишком занят разглядыванием этого милого тормозного идиота.

— Вау, лады. Я тут подумал и решил: я меняю правила, — Фрэнк чувствует, как узел в его животе затягивается, — я отдам тебе пиво за поцелуй.

— Ох, — выдыхает этот милый нерд, и Фрэнк ударяет Дьюиса ногой прямо в изгиб его шеи, потому что его тупые уебские смешки сейчас вообще не в тему, ясно?

— Боже, какой же ты пидор, — хрюкает Дьюис, отмахиваясь от ноги Фрэнка и проливая свое пиво на пол. — Вот же ебанство! Клянусь Богом, Фрэнки, если бы я не был таким пьяным, я бы тебя отпиздил, сука.

— Да? — Фрэнк взрывается смехом, наблюдая за тем, как пиво Дьюиса расползается в огромную лужу, и видя, как девушка на высокий каблуках хватается за стойку, чтобы не упасть, а паренек с грязными волосами в это время смотрит на Дьюиса, прищурившись.

— Эй, ты. Это не круто, чувак, ты не должен так говорить.

— Что именно? — одновременно спрашивают Фрэнк и Дьюис.

— Пидор, — тихо повторяет паренек. Его зрачки резко расширяются, но выражение его лица вдруг становится серьезным, а губы слегка вытягиваются вперед, будто он обиделся. — Это не так. Это очень плохое слово.

— Ага, но, знаешь, Фрэнк тоже очень плохой человек, — говорит Дьюис, драматически приложив ладонь к груди. — Он начинает меня пиздить ногами, а потом бесчеловечно разливает мое пиво! А еще я подхватил герпес от его мамки.

— Пошел на хуй, — Фрэнк пытается сказать что-то еще, но слова застревают в горле, потому что — что?.. Потому что этот тормозной, с грязными волосами паренек вдруг вторгается в его личное пространство. Слишком близко. — Ох, — выдыхает Фрэнк. Он до безобразия красив, от него дико пасет сигаретам; а затем он осторожно прикасается рукой к щеке Фрэнка и... Ох, ебануться, он его, блять, целует своими горячими и слюнявыми губами, прижимаясь всем телом все ближе и ближе. Бочонок немного пошатывается, когда Фрэнк изворачивается всем телом, свободной рукой хватая куртку парня и поднимая вторую руку со стаканчиком вверх, стараясь не расплескать пиво. Его голова идет кругом, и все, что его сейчас волнует, это прижимающееся к нему теплое тело, крутящийся язык во рту и твердый член, упирающийся в его бедро.

Боже, да. Это потрясно. Это именно то, чего ждал Фрэнк. Сейчас было бы классно пойти и знатно передернуть, но горячий милый нерд, который удивительно-блять-целуется, отстранился от него с чмокающим звуком.

— Вот так, — шепчет он, по-прежнему находясь в опасной близости к лицу Фрэнка, горячо дыша на его губы и едва хлопая своими густыми ресницами. Фрэнк продолжает держать в кулаке его куртку, чувствуя, как его немного ведет в сторону и как его задница превращается в камень. — Теперь отдай мне мое пиво.

— Пиво, — тупо повторяет Фрэнк.

— Боже мой, — голос Дьюиса звучит в голове Фрэнка не очень четко и так, будто он где-то очень далеко от него. Вокруг них столпилась кучка народа, взволнованно переговариваясь между собой.

Милый удивительно-блять-целующийся парень шепчет:

— Кучка ебанатов.

Его ладони лежат на бедрах Фрэнка; и когда это могло произойти? Его руки до безумия теплые, и Фрэнк чувствует это даже через плотную ткань своей футболки.

— Ага, — бормочет Фрэнк.

Парень снова улыбается, и Фрэнк на сто процентов уверен, что этого нерда сейчас ничего не смущает.

— Так тебя зовут Фрэнк, да? — он улыбается, выставляя напоказ свои белые крошечные зубки. На его подбородке видна едва заметная щетина, плавно переходящая на шею. Фрэнк кивает. — Я Джерард. Эм, пиво?

— О, — Фрэнк хмурится, — конечно.

Он протягивает стаканчик ему в руки, и парень с грязными волосами — нет, Джерард — осушает его залпом (блядство, Фрэнк видит, как его кадык дергается вверх-вниз с каждым глотком), прежде чем небрежно бросает стаканчик через плечо. Иисусе Христосе. Фрэнку действительно хотелось — прямо, блять, сейчас — передернуть. Это до безумия сумасшедше, насколько сильно он хочет себе подрочить. Он даже не нервничает — ладно, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть, — но он чувствует, как что-то резко обжигает его желудок, заставляя гореть огнем член в его джинсах, потому что, черт, Джерард слишком горяч даже для ада, и это все, о чем сейчас может думать Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк, я, конечно, люблю тебя, мужик, но я заебался получать пиздюлей от твоей ноги, — говорит Дьюис, по-видимому, встав на ноги. — Короче, я пойду. Куда-нибудь. Просто. Найдешь меня потом, ладули? Когда ты, ну, это самое.

— Ага, — соглашается Джерард, так как Фрэнк просто не в состоянии сейчас что-либо говорить. Как будто ему сейчас приставили дробовик к виску и выстрелили три раза, а это был всего лишь гребаный поцелуй. Не то чтобы он никогда не целовался раньше, но, ладно, он никогда не целовался с таким действительно горячим, красивым, тормозным, удивительно-блять-целующимся парнем перед аудиторией гомофобных хуесосов, но—

К черту.

— Ты нереально горячий, — выдыхает Фрэнк. — Эм.

Джерард посмеивается, облизнув губы. Фрэнк не может поверить, что этот парень не задерганный нерд или не стеснительная ромашка; черт, его пьяная голова дает сбои в системе.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Но, может быть, нам, эм, пойти куда-то... в другое место?

Сердцебиение Фрэнка учащается, и он едва успевает зацепиться за последние остатки его здравого разума, который уже во всю кричит, что время передернуть. Время передернуть! Он снова кивает, и Джерард усмехается, беря Фрэнка за руку, аккуратно помогая ему слезть со стола. Фрэнк старается не спешить, потому что его задница до сих пор имеет форму квадрата, а ноги и вовсе не хотят поддаваться хозяину, и он не может не обратить внимание на лица людей, что исказились в гримасе отвращения, когда он наконец-таки принял вертикальное положение.

Без всякой на то причины Фрэнк начинает смеяться, когда Джерард выводит его из кухни.

— Ты видел их лица? О Боже, — но Джерард не оглядывается, сильнее сжимая пальцы вокруг запястья Фрэнка, лавируя между людьми в гостиной, ведя его в холл. Фрэнк сглатывает, начиная нервничать намного больше, чем буквально минуту назад. Джерард, кажется, точно знает, куда им идти, и, о, по-видимому, они уже на месте, прямо эта чертова кладовая под лестницей.

— Пауки, — выдыхает он, прежде чем Джерард запихивает его внутрь, прижав Фрэнка к двери, отчего та захлопнулась с оглушающим хлопком, и впиваетсяся в его губы поцелуем. Все в этой комнате кажется невесомым, как будто все взлетело в воздух; губы Джерарда горячие и слюнявые, с привкусом пива, но потрясающе прекрасны.

— М-м, — Фрэнк оценивающе стонет, хватая Джерарда за грудки, чувствуя, как в животе что-то резко лопается, распространяя тепло по всему телу, и Джерард жмется к нему, пока его колено не оказывается между разведенных ног Фрэнка.

— Вот же сука, — Фрэнк касается своих джинсов, и Джерард низко рычит. Фрэнк чувствует, как его резко тянут за волосы назад, а затем губы, грубо прижавшиеся к его шее, и бедра Джерарда, резко двинувшиеся вперед, зажимая член Фрэнка; черт, это слишком хорошо. Это в сотни раз лучше, чем дрочить. Он пытается это сказать Джерарду, но его бедра поддаются вперед, вырывая низкий стон из глотки. Это все может закончиться слишком быстро — просто потереться своим членом о бедро парня до тех пор, пока не кончишь в собственные штаны; Джерард тяжело дышит ему на ухо, продолжая тереться об его бедро и, блять, лапать его, но Фрэнк просто—

— Я хочу... Да погоди ты, — Фрэнк задыхается, слепо толкая Джерарда в грудь, начиная быстро моргать, — могу я... агрх, могу я уже потрогать твой член, я хочу—

Джерард останавливается, и все сейчас как будто замедляется, время тянется как резина, уходя в темноту.

— Ты, — говорит он медленно, — ты?.. Ох, ебануться, серьезно? — Голова Фрэнка крутится вокруг своей оси, а паника в груди яростно разгорается, но прежде чем он начинает впадать в истерику, Джерард низко и беззлобно посмеивается. — Фрэнк, ты же никогда не делал этого раньше, да?

Дерьмо.

— Я, — начинает Фрэнк, но Джерард впивается в его шею зубами.

— Все в порядке, мы не будем останавливаться, — успокаивающе шепчет он, скользя руками вверх по плечам Фрэнка. — Просто... Боже, я бы никогда не подумал, что... Просто на кухне, то есть я... Просто ты такой...

— Ты поцеловал меня, — усмехается Фрэнк.

— Да, — шепчет Джерард, двигаясь губами к горлу Фрэнка. — Да, поцеловал, но ты не остановил меня. Это ты попросил меня сделать это. На глазах у всех. Тебе поебать, что нас кто-то видел. Черт, я даже не могу объяснить. — Он провел кончиком носа по шее Фрэнка, заставляя его погрузиться в темноту. Должно быть, через темную завесу все кажется в тысячу раз громче, резче и... горячее, и Фрэнк настолько погрузился во все это, что даже не мог нормально думать.

— Иди сюда, — рычит Фрэнк, втягивая его в более яростный и отчаянный поцелуй. Но этого недостаточно, и Фрэнк не знает, что ему надо делать. Он касается и хватается за все, что попадается под руку. Он еще раз поддается вперед, резко выдыхая, и... святое дерьмо, твердый и горячий член Джерарда утыкается прямо в бедро Фрэнка.

— О да, — бездумно стонет Фрэнк, хватаясь руками за талию Джерарда. Он мягкий и потный, а еще на нем слишком много ненужной одежды; Джерард просовывает руки под футболку Фрэнка, поглаживая его бока. Фрэнк поддается вперед и ругается, когда Джерард сжимает его соски, сильнее вжимаясь своим членом в его бедро. Сука-блять-пиздец.

Он задыхается, когда чувствует, как Джерард отступает назад. Фрэнк начинает скулить, но Джерард мгновенно проталкивает свой язык в его рот.

— Ну что, уже готов кончить? — задыхаясь напротив губ Фрэнка, шепчет Джерард, расстегивая его ремень и стаскивая с него джинсы, о Боже. — Даже прежде чем твой член окажется у меня во рту?

— Блять, — Фрэнк задыхается, не переставая хаотично дергать бедрами в пустоту; его джинсы приспущены до колен, а руки Джерарда поглаживают его поясницу, приспуская резинку боксов. Фрэнк заводит руки назад и хватает Джерарда за запястья, едва слыша своей надломленный голос:

— Нет, блять, я не могу, — потому что, Иисусе Христосе, даже мысль о том, что Джерард сейчас ему отсосет, заставляет его трястись в предоргазменных судорогах. — Ты можешь просто?..

— Что? Что ты хочешь, Фрэнк? — практически мурлычет Джерард своим низким, сексуальным голосом, отчего у Фрэнка промелькивает мысль о том, что они в каком-то, блять, порно. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя потрогал? Хочешь, чтобы мои пальцы были внутри тебя?

— Агрх? — вопросительно выдыхает Фрэнк, и Джерард снова рычит, скидывая руки Фрэнка со своих запястий. Фрэнк слышит собственные захлебывающиеся стоны, а затем чувствует потные ладони Джерарда на своей заднице, что легко раздвигают в стороны его ягодицы, и то, как парень приставляет к его входу свои заслюнявленные пальцы. Он скользнул одним пальцем внутрь настолько глубоко, что Фрэнк, почувствовав внезапное давление, вздыхает и дрожит, потому что вау, это классно. Конечно же, он экспериментировал подобное с собой, но это не было... не было настолько приятно. Джерард, блять, знает, где будет лучше до него коснуться, как правильно покрутить пальцами, чтобы заставить Фрэнка двинуть бедрами вперед, а член сильнее прижаться к животу, пока резинка его боксеров плотно давит на головку.

— Божечки, — шепчет Фрэнк, а затем: — О Боже, сукин ты сын, — когда Джерард вставляет в него еще один палец, заставляя сладкий укол боли прокатиться вдоль его позвоночника. Другой своей потной ладонью Джерард — нет, сначала рука Фрэнка поднимается вверх — оглаживает ягодицу парня, спускаясь к резинке его боксеров, приспуская их еще ниже, чтобы наконец обернуть пальцы вокруг члена Фрэнка. — Вот дерьмо.

— М-м, — удовлетворенно мурлычет Джерард, гортанно рыча в плечо Фрэнка. — Как же, блять, горячо, — и Фрэнк действительно рад тому, что вокруг непроглядная темнота, потому что он не очень-то горит желанием, чтобы Джерард увидел его лицо в этот момент. Рад и разочарован одновременно, потому что, блять, он мог бы увидеть лицо Джерарда, увидеть, как скользит его кулак по всему основанию его члена, то, как он насаживается на пальцы Джерарда. Рука парня широкая и теплая; он точно знает, что он делает, большим пальцем размазывая предэякулят по головке члена Фрэнка, медленно поглаживая до тех пор, пока его ладонь не начала гладко скользить по основанию.

Фрэнк громко стонет, глухо ударяясь затылком об дверь. Его бедра продолжают мягко покачиваться вперед и назад, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы Джерарда. Он вцепился ногтями в плечи Джерарда, продолжая отдаваться ощущениям его ладони на своем члене и его пальцам глубоко в заднице Фрэнка; и это именно то, что он хотел: скулить и изнывать от желания.

Фрэнк уплывает куда-то в грань своего разума, пока Джерард ему быстро надрачивает, трахает его пальцами и шепчет на ухо слова, которые Фрэнк не в силах разобрать, слыша теплые нотки в голосе Джерарда и зная, что это какая-нибудь очередная грязная фразочка; Фрэнк на грани ебаного оргазма.

— Да? — Ладонь Джерарда замедляется, и Фрэнк снова начинает протестующе задыхаться, но парень продолжает: — Все еще хочешь потрогать мой член? — И да, черт возьми, Фрэнк хочет.

— Да, да, — Фрэнк быстро тянется руками к пряжке ремня Джерарда, пытаясь скомбинировать свои движения в единое целое, и в конце концов Джерард не выдерживает, вытаскивая из него пальцы, и поспешно вытаскивает свой ремень, немного дергаясь от громкого хлопка бляшки. Задыхаясь, Фрэнк пошатывается и слышит, как Джерард расстегивает молнию своих штанов.

— Иди сюда, — шипит он и засовывает руку в джинсы Джерарда.

...И не находит там ничего, кроме обнаженного, горячего члена.

— О Божечки, — выдыхает Фрэнк.

Джерард прижимается к Фрэнку, горячо дыша ему на скулу.

— День большой стирки, — шепчет он по-странному робким голосом, — ох.

— Боже, — повторяет Фрэнк. Блять, Джерард не носит нижнее белье. Это действительно горячо, и голова Фрэнка снова начинает кружиться. Он действительно делает это. Он действительно трогает его член. Он действительно трогает член Джерарда. И это... — У тебя охуеть какой огромный.

Джерард на выдохе смеется, облизывая кончиком языка нижнюю губу Фрэнка.

— Тебе... тебе необязательно об этом говорить, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк хочет протестовать, потому что, вау, у Джерарда действительно большой, толстый и твердый член; он чувствует, как смазка пачкает его пальцы, заставляя его ладонь скользить более гладко, чувствует, как член Джерарда начинает пульсировать в его руке, но он слишком занят, обдумывая всю ситуацию в целом. Это Джерард, это красивый незнакомец с грязными волосами, больше похожий на затюканного ботаника, которого Фрэнк только что встретил, который, видимо, получает удовольствие от подростков с дико зашкаливающими гормонами.

И это странно — делать подобное с кем-то еще. Джерард издает странный полустон-полурык, когда Фрэнк начинает поглаживать его более резко и грубо, и возвращает свою ладонь на член Фрэнка, наклоняясь вперед, тем самым сталкиваясь с парнем лбами, чувствуя каждый вдох и выдох на своем лице.

— Вау, — с придыханием стонет Фрэнк, — ох, вау.

— Ага, — соглашается Джерард, свободной рукой скользя вверх по шее Фрэнка, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Здесь невыносимо душно и жарко. Звуки их дыхания, рук, скользящих по потной коже, и гул вечеринки за закрытой дверью кладовки заполняют темное помещение.

— Я сейчас сдохну, — гудит Фрэнк, и Джерард неумело его целует, постанывая в его приоткрытые губы, начиная дрочить еще быстрее. Фрэнк тяжело дышит, делая все возможное, чтобы подвести к краю и Джерарда, но он чувствует, как сковывает его яйца и растекающееся тепло внутри живота, и быстро двигающиеся бедра Джерарда, охуительно горячо вбивающиеся в кулак Фрэнка, и то, как он задыхается, опаляя своим дыханием скулу Фрэнка. — Джерард, я не могу—

— Ты отлично справляешься, — стонет Джерард, скручивая пальцы в волосах Фрэнка, и небрежно проводит губами по его челюсти, продолжая надрачивать парню. — Да, вот... ах, вот так. Боже, Фрэнк, заставь меня кончить.

— Я? Блять, я, я, конечно, — лепечет Фрэнк, и он не может остановиться. И он бессмысленно толкается в кулак Джерарда, пока тот крутит запястьем на его головке члена и сильно дергает Фрэнка за волосы; и Фрэнк на грани. Фрэнк кончает с громким вскриком. Сквозь монотонный шум он слышит, как Джерард одобрительно стонет, но затем поскуливает из-за до безумия медленного темпа руки Фрэнка на своем члене. Он убирает ладонь с члена Фрэнка, а затем по помещению разносятся чертовски грязные шлепки — Джерард берет инициативу на себя, продолжая надрачивать себе спермой Фрэнка.

— Ебануться, — слабо шепчет Фрэнк; он не может сейчас просто стоять и смотреть на все это, не после всего, что здесь произошло. Он обхватывает своей ладонью руку Джерарда, переплетая их пальцы, и начинает хаотично дрочить ему. Стоны Джерарда глубокие, отчаянные и великолепные, и когда он кончает, Фрэнк чувствует, как горячие капли стекают по его костяшкам пальцев.

Это величайшая ночь в жизни Фрэнка. Лицо Джерарда до сих пор утыкается в плечо Фрэнка; он облокачивается на него, они оба тяжело дышат, отходя после такого шикарного оргазма. Мир по-прежнему пошатывается, и что-то назойливо жужжит на заднем плане.

— Боже, — счастливо выдыхает Фрэнк, радуясь потери своей девственности. По его руке все еще стекает сперма. Что ж. Джерард не видит, так что Фрэнк может действовать. Он медленно подносит руку ко рту, слизывая несколько капель. На вкус немного странно, солененько и не очень приятно, но Фрэнк слизывает все до последней капли. Он уже не может дождаться, чтобы попробовать на вкус член Джерарда.

Джерард с придыханием покашливает, а Фрэнк начинает глупо хихикать.

— Прости. Мне было просто интересно.

— О, — выдыхает Джерард. Он молчит довольно долгое время, затем встает на ноги. Фрэнк старается не чувствовать себя слишком разочарованным. — Так ты это, ну, хочешь увидеться снова?

— Да? — говорит Фрэнк, а потом понимает, что это правда. Вау, это действительно правда.

Молчание затягивается, лишь шелест одежды, звон ремня, то, как Джерард натягивает на себя штаны, перебивает тишину.

— Эм.

— Подожди-ка, ты серьезно? Ты сейчас меня стесняешься? Ну же, чувак, — Фрэнк вытирает руку о собственные штаны. И только сейчас до него дошло. Джерард кончил на его руку! Он трогал его член! Застенчивость не имеет место быть здесь! Хотя, он не говорит об этом вслух. Он не чувствует себя хорошо, как это было минутами ранее.

— Нет, просто, — он медленно и напряженно дышит, — просто. Боже, мне нужно идти. Прости.

— Что? — спрашивает Фрэнк, но Джерард уже открыл дверь, оставляя Фрэнка на пороге со спущенными штанами. Внезапно яркий поток света ударяет в глаза, как вспышка молнии, заставляя Фрэнка инстинктивно прикрыть глаза рукой; он начинает ругаться в слух, пытаясь сосредоточиться на освещенной комнате, но Джерард к тому времени уже ушел. — Дерьмо, — выплевывает Фрэнк, быстро натягивая свои штаны, чувствуя, как его сердце начинает биться от злости.

Нет никакого парня с грязными волосами ни в зале, ни в гостиной, ни у бочки. Никого нет и снаружи. Те же самые тупые уебки, которые были там и до появления Джерарда. Фрэнк находит Дьюиса спящим на лестнице и подталкивает его ногой в голову.

— Э, — стонет Дьюис, начиная быстро моргать. — Фрэнк? Че за хуйня, мужик?

— Вставай, — сухо говорит Фрэнк. — Мы уходим.

— Ну неужели, святая Мария, — говорит Дьюис, хватаясь за перила, пока наконец не принимает вертикальное положение, что бормоча себе под нос, вцепившись рукой в волосы. — Оу, ублюдок. Ну что там, как делишки?

— Ничего, — шипит Фрэнк, толкая Дьюиса вниз по лестнице. — Вообще нихуя.

***

Фрэнку плевать. Ему и вправду плевать на это дерьмо. Люди делают это постоянно, это же просто секс. Они ходят на вписки, напиваются или обдалбываются в ноль, уединяются с красавчиками-незнакомцами в кладовке под лестницей, а потом расходятся как в море корабли, не пересекаясь и уж точно не разговаривая в дальнейшем. Фрэнк просто забыл об этом, вот и все.

Слава Богу, что он и Дьюис не парочка телочек, которые буквально высасывают из друг друга детали их траха прошлой ночью, так что все идет довольно сносно. Может быть, Дьюис просто зассал спрашивать Фрэнка об этом после того, как тот на него наорал, сказав, что не хочет разговаривать об этом дерьме никогда, таким тоном, что только самый смелый может доебываться до него дальше и получить за это нехилый нагоняй. Сейчас только вечер воскресенья, и Фрэнк пытается убедить себя в том, что все в порядке. Мол, у него была взаимная дрочка с парнем, но это был всего лишь опыт, так что похер, он должен двигаться дальше.

Понедельник прошел довольно быстро. Фрэнк смутно помнил, что происходило в тот день, но вроде как никто не называл его педиком. По крайней мере, не больше, чем обычно. И никак по-другому, кроме этого безобидного оскорбления в сторону маленького малыша с убогим ирокезом, которому абсолютно плевать на то, что кто-то видит, как он пытается запрыгнуть на Дьюиса, чтобы достать до своего шкафчика. Никто не говорит это с каким-то отвращением, лишь с легкой издевкой, будто никто его и вовсе не видел на кухне Джейкоба в обнимку с Джерардом. Скорее всего, эти люди просто не ходят в его школу, так что все может быть. Фрэнк не мог вспомнить ни одного знакомого лица на той тусовке, да и вряд ли он узнает кого-то, даже если тот подойдет к нему вплотную. В любом случае, они все, блять, выглядят одинаково. Только Джерард выделялся среди всей этой кучи, словно самая яркая звезда в космосе.

…Но Фрэнк не хочет думать о нем. Ему плевать.

И школа может идти на хуй, но, по крайней мере, она отвлекает. За синяк на руке Фрэнка ручается Джейкоб, но этот уебок был в окружении своих дружков, когда он засадил его Фрэнку. Но это совершенно другая история; Джейкоб второкурсник, как и Фрэнк, и большинство его друзей ребята постарше, что означает, что те ходят на уроки вместе, оставляя Джейкоба одного. Так что Фрэнк может наслаждаться своей местью, плюя в него скатанными в шарик бумажками и смачными подзатыльниками. Ему не нужно издеваться над этим уебком, чтобы доказать свое положение, хотя ему было нетрудно это сообразить, как это сделать пооригинальнее.

Он по-прежнему словно на иголках. Внезапно наступает среда, и снова ничего не происходит, и Фрэнк начинает думать, что, может быть — может быть, — ничего и не произойдет, что все будет идти ровно, как и обычно.

Он не мог с точностью сказать, что чувствует по этому поводу: разочарование или облегчение.

В четверг его мама работает допоздна, и к нему приходит Дьюис. Фрэнк старался избегать его на протяжении всей недели, но Дьюис знал, где он живет, так что не составило особого труда найти его и прессануть.

— В эти выходные, — начинает Дьюис, облокотившись руками на спинку кровати Фрэнка, — вечеринка в Блумфилде, — он делает паузу, и Фрэнк буквально может услышать усмешку в его голосе, — у друга Джейкоба.

— Фу, — выдыхает Фрэнк. Он развалился на кровати, уставившись в потолок. — Не знаю, я уже заебался тусоваться на вписках у этих долбоебов, прости, мужик. — Дьюис не видит, как Фрэнк нервно размахивает руками.

— Чувак, — недоверчиво говорит Дьюис, — ты был на вписке только один раз. И с каких пор ты стал скучать в окружении этих уебков?

— Я не хочу тратить свои выходные на них, окс? — говорит Фрэнк намного грубее, чем хотел, но, блять, не надо его заебывать. — И вообще, я удивлен, что ты туда собираешься. Хочешь поскакать на члене Джейкоба или что?

— О нет, чувак. Члены это по твоей части, — фыркает Дьюис, хихикая, и перекатывается на кровать.

— Я присуну твоей мамке, если ты не заткнешься, — выплевывает Фрэнк и начинает громко хихикать, чувствуя неприятное ощущение в желудке, словно что-то выкручивает его изнутри. В последнее время его настроение пляшет как черт пойми что, и ему трудно контролировать собственную агрессию по отношению к людям. Даже издевательства над Джейкобом его не успокаивают.

— Ладули, — наконец говорит Дьюис, — теперь-то ты мне расскажешь, что случилось с твоей симпатичной попкой, а?

Фрэнк стискивает зубы.

— Ничего не случилось. — Ему крайне тяжело вывести все в очередную шутку. Ему нравится, когда в его заднице что-то есть, и что теперь; так что пусть Дьюис пойдет и пососет большой и толстый член.

И он совершенно не думает о Джерарда, даже подсознательно.

— Да похер, — выдыхает Дьюис, — я не знаю, что произошло между тобой и тем фриковатым готом, но ты должен забить на это. Твоя маленькая пидорская драма уже выводит меня из себя, мужик.

Может быть, это всего лишь слова, может быть, это то, как он сказал их, может быть, это не имеет ничего общего с Дьюисом, но Фрэнк подскакивает на кровати и кидается вперед, прыгая на парня. Он мельком видит удивленный взгляд Дьюиса, прежде чем они вдвоем плашкой падают на пол, и Фрэнк карабкается на него сверху, удовлетворенно скалясь. А потом они катаются по полу, недовольно кряхтя и рассыпаясь в проклятьях, пока пиздят друг друга руками. Дьюис, конечно же, больше и сильнее, чем парень, но Фрэнк более проворный и костлявый. Когда Дьюис пытается стукнуть его в голову, Фрэнк подтягивает свои ноги ближе, коленками упираясь в ребра парня, и тот дергается назад, грязно ругаясь.

Они начинают смеяться, но потом Дьюис хватает Фрэнка за волосы, дергая его в сторону, и тот начинает несдержанно пихаться ногами и рукам, грубо нанося удары кулаками. И вдруг все прекращается; они валяются на полу в спальне Фрэнка, тяжело дыша. Фрэнк чувствует, как на него накатила волна злости, отчего захотелось что-то разбить, даже если это что-то его лучший друг.

— Фрэнк! — кричит Дьюис, хватая Фрэнка за запястья, пытаясь оттащить его от себя. — Фрэнки, хорош, чувак! — Ему удается перекатить его на спину, прижав своим телом Фрэнка к полу; лицо Дьюиса вытягивается, а брови хмурятся, и что-то в выражении его лица заставляет Фрэнка почувствовать себя самый уебским другом на свете. Он выползает из-под Дьюиса и, прихрамывая, падает на кровать, тяжело дыша. Дьюис смотрит на него с опаской. — Ты меня отпиздишь, если я уйду?

— Может быть, — рычит Фрэнк, когда Дьюис встает на ноги, подняв руки вверх, словно Фрэнк целится в него пистолетом.

— Серьезно, Фрэнк, в чем твоя ебаная проблема?

Фрэнк тяжело выдыхает, уставившись в потолок.

— Ни в чем.

— Ага, конечно, — издевается Дьюис, глухо приземляя свою задницу на другой край кровати Фрэнка. — Я знаю, что ты злишься, потому что твое пидорское свиданьеце прошло не так, как ты хотел, но не надо, блять, срываться на мне, ладно?

Желудок Фрэнка неприятно скрутился. Его тело до сих пор гудит из-за выброса адреналина, но он лишь стискивает зубы. Он заслужил это. Он глубоко вздыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. После долгой паузы его сердцебиение наконец замедляется, и он фыркает.

— Ты сказал пидорское свидание? Серьезно? Я думал, что я педик.

Дьюис неловко опускает взгляд вниз.

— Слушай, Фрэнк, я не это… эм, я не это имел в виду.

— А что?

Дьюис закатывает глаза, неуклюже переминаясь на краю кровати.

— Когда я назвал тебя педиком, знаешь, я просто сорвался на тебя, и блин, ты же знаешь, что мне глубоко поебать на то, что ты делаешь со своим членом, и… я просто… — Он замолкает по-видимому на пределе своих возможностей, чтобы выразить эмоции, поэтому просто закрывает рот, неловко ковыряясь ногтем в шве джинсов.

Фрэнк чувствует себя странно; он даже не хочет подстебать Дьюиса, не хочет посмеяться над его стыдливым выражением лица.

— В порядке, — говорит он. На самом деле, он знал, что так и будет. Дьюис, конечно, мудак, но не настолько. — Прости, что отмудохал тебя так.

Дьюис заметно расслабляется, мягко улыбаясь.

— Все норм, даже не болит, — и вау, он не залупается на него. Фрэнк наклоняется вперед и легонько бьет его кулаком по плечу, как бы говоря, что теперь все в порядке. Фрэнку всегда нравилась дружба между ним и Дьюисом; она была удивительно простой. — Так ты-

— Я в порядке, — быстро говорит Фрэнк. — Просто увлекся.

Нетрудно было догадаться, что Дьюис ему не верит, но он молча смотрит на него, пропуская мимо ушей сказанное. Фрэнк никогда не говорил ему об этом, но иногда он очень рад, что они друзья.

***

 В конечном итоге они заваливаются на ту тупую тусню. Для Фрэнка это словно самоубийство, как и, в принципе, для Джейкоба, если не хуже. Фрэнк вроде узнает парочку знакомых лиц, когда они смотрят на него. Ну и, конечно, сам Джейкоб, который, кажется, не слишком рад видеть здесь Фрэнка. Обычно Фрэнк заваливается на кухню, разглядывает пьяным взглядом людей, пиздит пиво, но дело в том, что сейчас он не может успокоить свою горящую задницу, постоянно разыскивая взглядом Джерарда. Везде, куда он ни посмотрит, он видит людей с темными волосами в черных куртках. Они все говорили друг с другом, громко хохоча и улюлюкая над своими жалкими рассказами и неостроумными анекдотами, как стая уродливых гиен. Каждый, кто здесь находится, как будто должны быть здесь. Как будто они принадлежат этому месту.

Их естественная среда обитания, ехидно думает Фрэнк.

За исключением его и Дьюиса, конечно же. Но даже сейчас Фрэнк думает о том, что Дьюис может здесь освоиться, если захочет. Просто он такой парень, который привлекает к себе людей. Он смешной, немного стремный, но только в таком виде, в котором он хочет, чтобы люди его воспринимали. Он умеет себя подать. А Фрэнк слишком идиот, и он это прекрасно понимает; его шутки слишком странные и пропитаны сарказмом, заставляя людей чувствовать себя неудобно в общении с ним. Люди хотят смеяться вместе со всеми, а не над самими собой.

Но Фрэнку насрать. Он даже не будет пытаться как-то преподнести себя здесь, если вы ему, конечно, не заплатите. Он здесь потому, что ему больше нечего делать, а не в надежде увидеть здесь Джерарда. Потому что если бы он и был здесь ради него, то такая перспектива унижения ему не нравится. Джерард ясно дал ему понять, чтобы тот отъебался, когда он убежал от Фрэнка, словно у него гребаный сифилис.

В пизду, Фрэнку надоело делать вид, что ему до пизды. Просто… просто он не может перестать воспроизводить в своей голове те нечеткие моменты, прежде чем Джерард вышел за дверь кладовки. Все это не может просто уложиться в его голове. Он видит эту бесконечную темноту кладовки, смутные воспоминания о прикосновениях рук к своему телу, заикающийся голос Джерарда, говорящий: «Боже, мне нужно идти, прости».

и то, как он чувствовал себя, когда Джерард к нему прикасался.

Фрэнк чувствует, как его щеки начинают гореть. Прямо здесь, на ступеньках крыльца дома, наполненного тупорылыми болванами из его средней школы, он краснеет от одних воспоминаний о том придурке с грязными волосами, которого он раньше никогда не видел. Фрэнк выкуривает свою сигарету, сердито выпуская последние остатки дыма, и тут же закуривает другую. Дьюис, наверное, до сих пор ошивается где-то в доме, скорее всего, развлекается с той пустоголовой брюнеткой в блестящем топе, но Фрэнку плевать. Он поддался искушению свалить домой, зарыться с головой в одеяло и…

Но он не может просто так взять и уйти. Фрэнк спокойно, без особых проблем, пройти полчаса по темноте, но Дьюис просто оторвал бы ему голову, прежде чем тот успел переступить порог дома.

— Да еб твою мать, — выплевывает Фрэнк себе под нос и топает внутрь, чтобы найти его.

Но намного проще сказать, чем сделать, потому что этот упырь на самом деле тусуется с той брюнеткой; Фрэнк находит их запертых в ванной комнате. Он просто проходил мимо, когда Дьюис блеванул на нее (и даже если она не вскрикнула так, словно на нее рушится огромная высотка, он бы узнал Дьюиса по звуку его отрыжки где угодно).

Они вышли оттуда после того, как парень той фифочки подошел к двери, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Фрэнк несется прочь от разъяренного тупоголового футболиста вниз по улице, думая, что эта ночь довольно классная, но когда он приходит домой, он без сил падает на подушку, не чувствуя конечностей.

Может быть, у Джерарда была причина свалить оттуда так быстро. Мол, причина вовсе не в том, что он познакомился с глупым ребенком, с которым ему теперь пришлось бы возиться, лишь из-за его тупого характера, как в одних из любимых романтических комедиях мамы Фрэнка. Может быть, ему нужно было вернуться домой, чтобы покормить собаку. Может быть, он забыл выключить гребаную духовку.

Или, может быть, потому что Фрэнк просто конченный идиот. Он чувствует, как его щеки краснеют, когда он вспоминает, как выпалил, что хочет увидеть Джерарда снова как можно скорее; даже Фрэнк знает, что нужно подождать, пока они оба остынут, чтобы не показаться извращенным придурком. Фрэнк не знает, сколько Джерарду — черт, да он ничего о нем не знает, кроме того, какие на вкус его губы, —, но по крайней мере он старше на несколько лет. Скорее всего, он делает это постоянно: затаскивает молоденьких мальчиков в кладовку, целует их и говорит всякие грязные словечки прямо на ухо.

Хочешь, чтобы я тебя потрогал? Хочешь, чтобы мои пальцы были внутри тебя?

Фрэнк под одеялом слегка потирает кончиками пальцев тазобедренные косточки. Он чувствует, как его брови немного хмурятся, как его желудок скручивается, потому что… потому что он просто не понимает. Не понимает, почему Джерард ничего не сказал, даже самого простого «нет». Он не понимает, почему не может перестать думать об этом. Он думает о прикосновениях Джерарда, о том, как он обхватывал его член, и он в который раз с жалостью думает о том, почему там было так, блять, темно. У него в голове пусто, никакой картинки, ничего, что могло бы заставить его чувствовать, что это действительно было, что это реально. Просто смутные воспоминания о прикосновениях, звуках и ощущениях. Когда Фрэнк закрывает глаза, он представляет пальцы Джерарда в своей заднице, но все чувствуется так, словно этого и вовсе не было.

Он проводит ладонью вверх по своей обнаженной груди, буквально заталкивая вторую руку в свои боксеры. И Фрэнк понимает, что он должен был перестать притворяться, что ему плевать, еще давно; прошла ровно неделя с того момента, когда Джерард прикоснулся к нему. Разочарование, словно кружево, оплетает каждый его нерв, даже когда он возбуждается, думая об этом. Это словно сон или какая-нибудь мокрая фантазия, заставляющая его злиться еще больше. Все, что у него отложилось в голове, это ебаное лицо Джерарда и его тягучий тембр голоса. Фрэнк даже не знает его фамилии. Он ничего не знает.

Он чувствует, как из его горла вылетает несдержанное рычание, когда он гладит себя, крутя кулаком на истекающей головке члена, чтобы облегчить скольжение. Он всегда чувствует то же самое. Сначала он чувствует себя жалким, ругаясь на самого себя, а затем он впивается пятками в матрас, трахая свой кулак, представляя, как мокрые пальцы Джерарда раздвигают ягодицы и начинают потирать его дырочку, мягко скользя внутрь, как Фрэнк чувствует разряды тока, скользящие по всему телу от бедер до кончиков пальцев на ногах. И когда Джерард крутит пальцами внутри него, что-то задевая, Фрэнк резко подается вперед, вытягиваясь в спине, сжимаясь и отчаянно задыхаясь в темноте комнаты.

Этого не было никогда раньше. Фрэнк никогда не делал этого. Только Джерард, совершенно незнакомый ему человек, чертов ботаник из средней школы, заставлял возбуждаться тело Фрэнка сильнее, чем он сам мог это сделать.

— Да ебаный ты нахуй, — выплевывает Фрэнк в пустоту комнаты, свободной рукой ударяя кулаком по матрасу, сильнее и быстрее подаваясь бедрами вперед. Может быть, он был недостаточно хорош. Он помнит момент, когда кончил, перед глазами буквально все плыло, и Джерарду пришлось самому справляться со своим стояком, ради Бога. Он помнит, как его пальцы казались неумелыми по сравнению с Джерардом; Иисусе, неудивительно, что он так быстро от него свалил. Может быть, он должен был отсосать ему или заставить его кончить, прежде чем он прикоснулся бы к Фрэнку. Просто сделать хоть что-то, что-то большее, чем просто крутиться вокруг в темноте, как какая-нибудь жалкая девица, и позволить ему себя трахнуть.

Может быть, ему просто стоило трахнуть его. Но у него не было с собой презервативов, да и у Джерарда вряд ли они были, но, блять…

Фрэнк позволил бы ему. Это пиздец, это отвратительно и неправильно, охуительно опасно, но он позволил бы Джерарду развернуть его лицом к стенке и оттрахать. Он позволил бы ему кончить в его задницу; блять, лишь мысли об этом достаточно, чтобы заставить Фрэнка стиснуть зубы, крепко зажмурить глаза и кончить на собственную руку, его белье и внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Он откидывает одеяло в сторону и тяжело дышит, держа руку в мокрых боксерах. Ему не хорошо. Он чувствует себя грязным и каким-то обделенным. Обделенным до ебаного мозга и костей.

И он в самом деле надеется, что он никогда не увидит Джерарда снова. Потому что он не знает, что он сделает. Поцелует этого тупого ебасоса или же врежет ему по самое не хочу.

***

 Время идет. Фрэнк перестает ходить на вписки. Ну, на подобные, по крайней мере. Дьюис начинает дружить с классными ребятами (Фрэнк всегда знал, что он разбирается в людях), и на свой семнадцатый День рождения Фрэнк Айеро подделывает свои документы. Не то чтобы это действует, потому что он по-прежнему выглядит на тринадцать, и он это знает, но оказывается, что вышибала в клубе «Монро» очень дружелюбный человек. В первый раз Фрэнк отсасывает ему в переулке позади клуба, и это было довольно стремно, но горячо, как бы ему не было стыдно. Так что, в принципе, было довольно классно.

После этого его жизнь идет немного по пизде; удачливые деньки в шараге заканчиваются. Как говорится, нет худа без добра; Фрэнка в итоге подлавливает шайка Джейкоба возле его же дома и знатно мудохает, но в конечном итоге все оборачивается тем, что мать Фрэнка покупает ему машину, а потом и вовсе выпускает из-под собственной юбки, выписывая каллиграфическим почерком у него в голове «Свобода!», альтернативой которой «Секс!»

Святое дерьмо, у Фрэнка не было еще никогда столько секса. Минеты в ванной, в переулках, в домах каких-то левых людей (но никогда у себя дома, даже если мамы нет, потому что, Боже, он здесь еще живет), иногда в доме у Дьюиса, когда он слишком пьян и ему поебать, что Фрэнк делает в соседней комнате.

В первый раз Фрэнк трахает парня около минуты, но это, в принципе, нормально, потому что у него совсем молодой организм. Ему по-прежнему тяжеловато контролировать свою выносливость.

Он иногда думает о Джерарде, но уже не так часто. Первое время он сидел в клубах и выслеживал парней, имеющих отдаленное сходство с Джерардом, но через какое-то время ему становится плевать.

Хотя он иногда передергивает в комнате. Но только иногда.

***

 Через две недели после восемнадцатилетия Фрэнк переезжает. Его новая квартира довольно-таки дерьмовая, но по крайней мере она близко расположена к магазину, где он работает, и самое главное - это квартира Фрэнка. Это собственное место Фрэнка, и он может делать все, что он, блять, захочет. Он не особо освоился, ему еще трудновато жить вдали от матери, но у него есть планы на вечера и место, где он может расположиться, так что, в принципе, все в порядке. Иногда все идет по пизде: однажды он чуть сам себя не поджег, а потом его повязали полицейские за драку с каким-то гомофобным уебком, и еще он потратил весь свой бюджет до зарплаты, поэтому ему пришлось питаться всю эту неделю тостами и сырой морковью, ну а так все в порядке. Он справляется.

Основным и самым удивительным моментом одиночной жизни было первая татуировка Фрэнка: хэллоуиновский светильник Джека на задней части шеи. Это было больно как ебаный пиздец, и цена за нее стоила ему все недельной заработной платы, но оно того стоило. И впервые побывав в этом кресле, уже невозможно остановиться. К своим девятнадцати Фрэнк считает каждый пенни в своем кармане.

Фрэнк начинает впервые встречаться с парнем спустя пару месяцев после своего Дня рождения. В его новом любимом клубе порходят концерты каждую пятницу, и Фрэнк встречает его на одном из них, когда они буквально терлись друг об друга. Его зовут Кайл, и он действительно горячий, смешной и удивительный в постели - именно это то, что нужно, и он нравится ему, но Фрэнк хочет чего-то большего, чем просто симпатия. Так что в итоге они расстаются спустя шесть месяцев, и если честно, Фрэнк особо не опечален этим фактом. Он чувствует себя отвратительно, потому что не знает, что вообще нужно делать, а никак не из-за этого.

Он больше не думает о Джерарде. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не расстается с Кайлом.

Проходит еще один год, прежде чем он встречает его снова.

***

Группа полное дерьмо, но слэм — огонь. Коренастый, полный агрессии, блондинистый парень буквально наваливается на Фрэнка, прижимаясь грудью и бедрами и ядовито ухмыляясь. И это именно, что нужно Фрэнку. Он отвечает ему жестко, с напором, отдавая ему всю свою энергию. Он вываливается оттуда весь в синяках, потный и без футболки, молча волоча за собой блондина.

Фрэнк трахает его в туалете, прижав его лицом к кабинке и намотав его светлые волосы себе на кулак, оставляя засосы по всему телу парня. Они оба стонут, они оба пьяные, и это так хорошо, так приятно. После того, как они заканчивают, парень предлагает свой номер, и Фрэнк соглашается, протягивая ему свою руку, давая ему написать цифры на тыльной стороне ладони между татуировками.

Вернувшись в зал, Фрэнк находит свою футболку и направляется к бару; на сцене очередная группа распаковывает свои инструменты.

— Jäger (ликер — прим.переводчика), — говорит Фрэнк бармену. — Чистый.

— Фрэнк?

Он, блять, знает, кто это, достаточно было лишь взглянуть на его волосы. Он выглядит старше, конечно же, и более худым, но волосы абсолютно такие же.

— Да ну нахуй, — выдыхает Фрэнк.

— Ого, — удивляется Джерард. Его глаза пьяно раскрылись от удивления, но они все равно остались такими же прекрасными. Фрэнк, не сдержавшись, начинает смеяться, вытирая лицо потными ладонями. — Эм. — Джерард моргает несколько раз подряд, не зная зачем разглядывая пустые стулья рядом с Фрэнком. — Могу ли я тебя угостить?

Фрэнк демонстративно берет стакан с выпивкой и залпом выпивает его.

— Спасибки, но нет, — выдыхает он, оскалившись из-за яркой вспышки алкоголя, огнем прокатившейся по его горлу. Он громко ставит стакан и, бросая пару купюр на стойку, встает со стула, чтобы уйти. Он не сердится, правда, но в его животе что-то плотно сгущается, обжигая стенки желудка. Сейчас он хочет сбежать от Джерарда так далеко, насколько это возможно.

— Подожди, — слышит он, как неуверенно говорит Джерард, — Фрэнк, подожди. — Но Фрэнк уже толкает дверь, выходя на улицу. Прохладный ночной воздух ласкает его разгоряченную кожу через рваную футболку; Фрэнк прикуривает кончик сигареты, передвигая ноги в сторону своей машины. Он не бежит, просто идет быстрым шагом вперед. Он слышит, как открывается входная дверь и быстрые шаги за спиной, и грязно ругается себе под нос, опустив голову. Может быть, Джерард уже наконец поймет, что он ебаный мудак.

— Фрэнк!

— Да ты ж блядский уебок, — громко рычит Фрэнк, со злостью пиная свою машину в колесо. Когда он оборачивается, Фрэнк видит запыхавшегося Джерарда. — Че тебе? — грубо спрашивает Фрэнк. — Немного, блять, странно, что я от тебя бегаю, да?

— Боже, — выдыхает Джерард, поднимая брови. На его плечах висел черный потертый кожаный пиджак, почти такой же, какой был на нем в последний раз, когда они с Фрэнком виделись. А может быть, тот же. — Подожди, могли бы мы-

— Что? — перебивает его Фрэнк, делая шаг вперед. Джерард все еще выше его, но не намного, и кажется, что он становится меньше, когда Фрэнк подходит к нему вплотную, чуть ли не вжимаясь своим лбом в его. — Чего ты, блять, хочешь от меня, Джерард? Просто, блять, скажи мне, и тогда я могу уже наконец съебаться отсюда.

— Ты хочешь поехать на машине? — спрашивает Джерард, обеспокоено оглядывая машину. — Ты же пьян.

Фрэнк фыркает.

— Тебе ли не похуй? — На самом деле, он собирался дотопать пешком до Дьюиса, но он не говорит об этом Джерарду.

Джерард выглядит расстроенным.

— Нет. Мне не похуй, Фрэнк. Пожалуйста. Слушай, я живу здесь недалеко. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной?

Фрэнк притворно смеется.

— Что, хочешь выебать меня и выгнать, как шавку? Знаешь, мне не особо-

— Нет! — прерывает его Джерард, повысив голос. — Нет, я просто… Просто хочу поговорить. Фрэнк, пожалуйста.

Фрэнк смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Контур фигуры Джерарда плывет перед глазами, в принципе, как и в прошлую их встречу. И только это заставляет его чувствовать, словно это какой-то сон. Может быть, это даже не происходит. Может быть, ему что-то подмешали в выпивку. Как Джерард его вообще вспомнил?

— Но почему? — в конце концов отчаянно спрашивает Фрэнк. Его голову кружится; что-то буквально заставляет его опускать руки. — Что ты хочешь мне сказать?

Джерард смотрит на него своим самым искренним взглядом, обеспокоено улыбаясь уголком рта.

— Я просто… — начинает он, вздыхая. — Я просто хотел извиниться, хорошо? Блять, я знаю, что это было давно, но до сих пор паскудно из-за того, что я просто взял и сбежал тогда, Фрэнк. Просто пойдем.

— Что? — снова спрашивает Фрэнк уже спокойно. Он не понимает, почему его сердце так быстро бьется; это было так давно. Четыре года назад, если быть точным. Фрэнк не должен был цепляться за это, словно за единственный прутик. Но он все-таки уцепился за него.

— Пойдем со мной, — мягко говорит Джерард.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Фрэнк, удивляя самого себя. — Ладно, хорошо.

***

 В квартире Джерарда полный бардак. Джерард открывает дверь, и Фрэнк чуть ли не падает на коробки, устеленные по всему полу.

— Прости, — застенчиво говорит Джерард. — Я, хм, только недавно переехал.

О, ну тогда понятно. Это единственное объяснение тому, почему он внезапно появился в клубе, где Фрэнк обычно тусуется. Фрэнк пожимает плечами; скорее всего, это гостиная, судя по обстановке. Коробки стоят повсюду, некоторые из них переполнены книгами и обычными листами бумаги, уродливый старый диван, бесконечные грязные чашки и тарелки сложены на треснутом стеклянном столике. У стены под окном стоит письменный стол, и это единственное место, которое выглядит более-менее прилично. Стаканчик, из которого торчат ручки и карандаши, лоток, заполненный бумагой и картами, какая-то странная металлическая чертежная доска. Неподалеку стоит мольберт, рядом с ним холсты, прислоненные к коробке с художественными принадлежностями.

— Ты… художник? — медленно спрашивает Фрэнк.

Остановившись посреди всего этого беспорядка, Джерард вытер пальцы ног о старый бежевый ковер.

— Вероятно, — произносит он.

Фрэнк не понимает, что это значит. Он невольно обводит взглядом комнату. Воздух в помещении густой и напряженный. Фрэнк не знает, что и сказать. Десять минут молчания и бессознательной прогулки по квартире он чувствует, как алкоголь полностью выветривается из его организма.

После долгой минуты молчания Джерард, заикаясь, говорит:

— Хм, что ж-

— Так почему ты сбежал? — прерывает его Фрэнк. Он не хотел говорить об этом, просто не хотел, но к черту. Это по-прежнему пиздец как странно, и Фрэнк, в конце концов, просто хочет знать, почему он тогда свалил. Даже если Фрэнк уже уверен в том, что он сейчас скажет, даже если он столько времени потратил, постоянно прокручивая все это в голове, он хочет это услышать вживую. Он хочет, чтобы Джерард наконец сказал, что это был просто секс и что он никогда его не хотел. Если он услышит, как Джерард это скажет, может быть, тогда Фрэнк сможет-

— Потому что… — начинает Джерард. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит в пол, чуть ли не трясясь от напряжения в комнате, и Фрэнк хочет сказать ему, что все в порядке, что он все понимает, что он глупый, наивный ребенок, который не понимает, как все это происходит, но он этого не делает. Он смотрит на то, как Джерард потирает ладони. Он отчаянно вздыхает и продолжает: — Потому что я трусливый гандон.

— Ага, — соглашается Фрэнк. Джерард немного вздрагивает, но Фрэнк продолжает: — То есть, я знаю, что я был глупенькой девственницей, но знаешь, я бы мог справиться с тем, если бы ты сказал мне, что больше не хочешь меня видеть, блять. Ты не должен был убегать, как ебаная шко-

— Что? — переспрашивает Джерард, впервые взглянув на Фрэнка. — Что? Нет. Я не поэтому… — Джерард затыкается, растерянно нахмурившись. — Нет, ты же сказал… сказал, что ты пьян. Ты постоянно твердил о том, что ты не понимаешь, что вообще, блять, происходит.

Фрэнк открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но потом… Ох. Точно. Он вспомнил. То удивительное головокружение, оно было прекрасно, словно кто-то дернул крючок, посылая бессвязные мысли в его пьяную, маленькую голову. Но он молчит.

— Да, — говорит Фрэнк, качая головой. — Да, это так.

— Да и на кухне, — быстро тараторит Джерард, повышая голос. — Когда ты поцеловал меня-

— Ты поцеловал меня!

— Ну, да! — отчаянно выкрикивает Джерард, размахивая руками. — Я поцеловал тебя, потому что ты попросил, потому что ты был таким хорошим, не таким, словно ты сейчас тут все разнесешь, потому что ты в дерьмо. Ты не выглядел, блять, пьяным, — он замолкает, скрестив руки на груди, и упорно что-то разглядывает в стене. — Ты не вел себя как ебанутый нарик.

— Но, — Фрэнк нахмурился, — ты знал, что я пьян, чувак. Ну же, ты должен был!

— Да, — уверенно говорит Джерард. — То есть я знал, что ты был не особо трезвым, но по крайней мере я думал, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, и когда ты сказал это, я… я почувствовал себя странно… и поэтому я взял над тобой контроль.

Он выглядит совершенно несчастным, словно что-то сжало его изнутри, и Фрэнк чувствует, как у него в груди что-то вертится, как сраные лопасти вертолета.

— Нет. — Фрэнк делает несколько широких шагов вперед, пока не оказывается прямо напротив Джерарда, отчего тот вздрагивает, собираясь делать шаг назад, но Фрэнк хватает его за руки. — Нет, — снова говорит Фрэнка, но уже мягче, и Джерард смотрит на него, расширив в панике глаза. — Я хотел этого. Я хотел тебя.

— Ты даже не знаешь меня, — тихо шепчет Джерард.

И это правда. Черт, но Фрэнк хотел и хочет узнать о нем куда больше, чем просто имя.

— Нет, не знаю, — признает Фрэнк, наклоняясь ближе. — Но я хотел. И хочу. Если ты позволишь мне.

— Боже. — Джерард на мгновение закрывает глаза. — Знаешь, я даже, эм… Просто я, наверное, в шоке. Я даже не знаю, сколько тебе было, Иисусе.

— Шестнадцать.

Брови Джерарда приподнялись еще выше.

— Блять. Мне было девятнадцать.

— Ну, а теперь мне двадцать. — Фрэнк делает маленький шаг вперед. — И я все еще… — На мгновение он думает, чтобы не говорить об этом, просто оставить все, как есть и уйти, о том, чтобы наконец отпустить это. Наконец.

Лицо Джерарда с волнением изменяется, и оно все еще, блять, прекрасно; словно Фрэнк увидел его впервые, словно он посмотрел на него совершенно с другой стороны.

— И я все еще хочу тебя, — заканчивает Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк. — Джерард облизывает кончиком языка свои губы, и Фрэнк, не выдержав, наклоняется вперед и целует его. Джерард резко выдыхает, по инерции хватаясь за плечи Фрэнка, и целует его в ответ. Поцелуй глубокий, горячий; они хватаются руками друг за друга, сталкиваются зубами. Фрэнк отрывается от него спустя десять секунд, толкая Джерарда на диван и садясь на его бедра.

— Если ты сбежишь после всего этого, то скажи об этом прямо сейчас, — выдыхает Фрэнк, когда он приподнимается на коленях, нетерпеливо стаскивая руками куртку Джерарда.

Джерард отрицательно мычит и подрывается вверх, чувствуя мокрые губы Фрэнка на своей шее; куртка небрежно падает на пол. Они снова начинают быстро и жестко целоваться, цепляясь руками и тяжело дыша, тереться бедрами, чувствуя напряжение в джинсах. Это все настолько грязно, отчаянно, мокрые губы Джерарда, его руки, мешающие, отвлекающие, останавливающие Фрэнка полностью раздеть его, то, как он здесь лежит, весь такой потный и стонущий, даже просящий — ого, а это идея.

В последний раз, когда они виделись, Джерард не был девственником, он не возился, не был грубым, когда перевернул мир Фрэнка, а сейчас…

Теперь Фрэнк хочет показать Джерарду то, что он чувствовал, когда был в том блядском шкафу. Теперь он хочет перевернуть мир Джерарда.

Фрэнк заставляет себя отстраниться от него, руками нажимая на грудь Джерарда.

— Спальня?

— Вглубь коридора, — выдыхает Джерард; его лицо буквально горит. Фрэнк практически тащит его за собой, постоянно спотыкаясь. Джерард роняет свою футболку еще до того, как они вваливаются в спальню, и, вот же ж блять, он все такой же охуенный, бледный и податливый в руках Фрэнка.

Фрэнк прижимает его к двери, когда та захлопывается за ними, и кладет ладони на бедра Джерарда, скользит по его талии, в то время как руки Джерарда пытаются нащупать выключатель. Он определенно худее, насколько Фрэнк помнит, но его пальцы чувствуют все тот же небольшой жирок на талии, его потную спину, когда Джерард выгибается под его телом. В это мгновение его укалывает чувство дежавю, то, как его голова кружилась, когда Джерард прижимал его к двери шкафа. Только сейчас уже светло, сейчас Фрэнк не пьяный, сейчас он видит все. Он видит его обнаженную кожу, как его собственные руки скользят по телу Джерарда. Его темные глаза, темные волосы, выпуклые темные джинсы.

— О да, я помню, — выдыхает Фрэнк, кладя руку на член Джерарда и начиная медленно потирать его через джинсы, чувствуя, как он становится все тверже и напряженней в его ладони. — Помню, какой у тебя большой член.

Джерард низко и хрипло рычит, и да, Фрэнк тоже это помнит. Он выдергивает ремень Джерарда, стаскивая с него джинсы и… эй, на этот раз у Джерарда фиолетовые (блять, фиолетовые) боксеры, на которых ярко выделяется контур его члена. Рот Фрэнка наполняется слюной еще до того, как он опускается на колени.

— Фрэнк. — У Джерарда перехватывает дыхание, он хватается руками за плечи Фрэнка, когда тот проводит пальцами по резинке трусов. — Не надо. Ты не должен, я-

— Я думал об этом, — перебивает его Фрэнк, его голос звучит тихо, как будто он рассказывает какой-то секрет. — На протяжении долгих месяцев после того случая, я представлял, как отсосал бы тебе, если бы ты не сбежал. — Джерард хныкает и пытается что-то сказать, но Фрэнк продолжает: — Я постоянно думал об этом, когда дрочил. Думал о том, как если бы позволил тебе трахать мой рот, пока я стоял на коленях в темноте. Как я бы его заглатывал. Если бы ты мне разрешил это сделать.

Джерард тяжело дышит, когда Фрэнк стягивает с него боксеры, заставляя их падать на джинсы, болтающиеся на его лодыжках. И блять, да, Фрэнк хотел бы видеть это зрелище в прошлый раз. Член Джерарда огромный и твердый, и Фрэнк проводит пальцами по напряженному животу Джерарда, плавно переходя на его тазовые косточки. Фрэнк наклоняется вперед, широким мазком медленно облизывая член Джерарда от основания до кончика, кружа языком вокруг головки, и низко шепчет:

— Лишь одна мысль о том, как ты кончаешь на мое лицо, заставляет меня чувствовать себя использованным, грязным.

Джерард сдавленно стонет, вцепившись в плечи Фрэнка, когда тот заглатывает его член настолько, насколько может. Фрэнк доходит лишь до половины его члена, и Боже, он сделает все, чтобы полностью взять его в рот; он оборачивает ладонь у основания, мягко сдавливая. Член Джерарда острый, немного потный, он заполняет своим запахом нос и рот Фрэнка, возбуждая и опьяняя его. Стук сердца Фрэнка отдается у него в ушах, на глазах наворачиваются слезы; бедра Джерарда хаотично дергались, будто борясь с тем, чтобы просто не начать трахать рот Фрэнка. Фрэнк просовывает предплечье под бедра Джерарда и заглатывает еще больше. И еще больше. Слюна стекает вниз изо рта, медленно двигаясь по подбородку Фрэнка, затем капая на член Джерарда.

Когда Фрэнк наконец отодвигается, выпуская член изо рта, его горло начинает саднить, он тяжело дышит, чувствуя, как его штаны становятся мокрыми из-за стекающего по нему пота. Пальцы Джерарда плотно обхватывают волосы на затылке Фрэнка; по его лицу стекают капли пота.

— Блять, Фрэнк, — хрипло выдыхает он, глядя на него сверху вниз, как будто он никогда не видел его раньше; темные глаза широко раскрыты. И вдруг, в порыве осознания или, даже, может быть, безумия, Фрэнк понимает, чего он хочет. Он точно знает, чего хочет.

— Ты должен… — начинает Фрэнк, и Боже, его голос дрожит. — Ты должен оттрахать меня.

— Ох, — переводя дух, выпаливает Джерард, чувствуя, как его грудь вздымается. — Ты... ты уверен?

Фрэнк кидает взгляд на свою руку, мягко водящую по мокрому члену Джерарда, видя, как сочится смазкой головка.

— Да, — говорит Фрэнк; и это так странно, так странно хотеть этого, когда он еще никогда даже-

— Блять, хорошо, — выдыхает Джерард, проводя рукой по волосам. — Давай, мы… может быть?.. Кровать?

Сердце Фрэнка начинает колотиться, а в животе от нервов кишки кипят. Он чувствует, как голова освобождается от всех мыслей, когда он встает на ноги; Джерард тянет Фрэнка на себя, жадно впиваясь в его губы поцелуем, и снимает с себя штаны, попутно двигаясь к кровати. И у Фрэнка в голове что-то щелкает, напоминая ему, что он все еще одет; он стягивает с себя футболку, и Джерард делает шаг назад, чтобы помочь ему, перед тем как повалить его на кровать. На кровати постелены черные простыни, от них пахнет сигаретами и стиральным порошком; Джерард ложится на него сверху, его обнаженное тело прижимается к Фрэнку, и это, блять, невероятно.

Это так же невероятно, как и руки Джерарда, поглаживающие грудь Фрэнка; он опустил голову вниз, разглядывая его татуировки, пальцами обводя их контур.

— М-м, — мурлыкает Джерард, кончиком пальца обводя татуировку над соском Фрэнка, и рукой двигается к птицам на бедрах. — Мне нравится эти.

— Да? — спрашивает Фрэнк, затаив дыхание, и облокачивается на локти, потому что да, он гордится своими татуировками; Джерард медленно водил пальцами по его животу, словно запоминая каждую из них. Он проводит ладонью по кромке джинсов Фрэнка и расстегивает ширинку, припадая губами к его шее.

В отличие от Джерарда, Фрэнк не носит нижнее белье. Скорее всего, он оставил его в туалете клуба. Но сейчас Фрэнк не хочет об этом думать. Это совершенно неважно.

— Оу, — удивленно выдыхает Джерард, и Фрэнк ухмыляется, толкаясь бедрами вверх, чтобы помочь Джерарду снять с него штаны. Ухмылка исчезает с лица Фрэнка, когда Джерард прижимается губами к животу Фрэнка, полизывая кожу рядом с членом, поддразнивая. Он проводит языком вверх и захватает зубами сосок, то один, то другой, заставляя Фрэнка нетерпеливо извиваться на черных простынях.

— Ну же, Джерард.

— Тс-с, — успокаивает его Джерард, скользя руками вверх по бедрам Фрэнка, и наваливается на него сверху. — Ты не единственный, кто думал об этом.

— Что? — пытается спросить Фрэнк, но Джерард снова целует его, глубоко, неаккуратно, и блять, они оба возбуждены, они оба голые, оба толкаются навстречу друг другу; пальцы Джерарда скользят вниз по задней части бедра Фрэнка. Когда его пальцы начинают массировать отверстие Фрэнка, тот подрывается, ругаясь, и тяжело дышит от накатившего на него страха. — Ты… должен быть… я никогда не… — Блять. Его лицо пылает. Он не может поверить, что он только что… В прошлый раз Джерард знал, что Фрэнк не особо опытен. Ему действительно нравится думать, что он в прошлом, поэтому и болтает всякую херню.

Джерард останавливается, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка. Осознание медленно расползается по его лицу, и это выглядит слишком комично.

— Бог ты мой. Ты серьезно?

— Завали, — ворчит Фрэнк, притягивая Джерарда за плечи, и тот улыбается своей однобокой улыбкой. — Все в порядке. Просто, эм, дежавю.

— Просто, блять, скажи мне об этом, — рычит Фрэнк, наконец притягивая к себе Джерарда, и прижимается губами к его уху. — А теперь трахни меня.

Джерард довольно мычит и засовывает свой язык в рот Фрэнка. Он снова ложится на спину и чувствует неприятное ощущение в животе; руки Джерарда скользят вниз по его телу, оглаживая бедра.

Фрэнк тяжело выдыхает в простыни, пытаясь успокоиться, и Джерард целует его в плечи, затылок, шею, коленом упираясь между бедер Фрэнка, не отрываясь от него ни на секунду до тех пор, пока он не встает на колени.

— Я тоже думал об этом, — низко шепчет он на ухо Фрэнка. — Я чувствовал себя уродом, думая, что как-то обидел тебя.

Нет, думает Фрэнк. Он не обидел его, как думает Джерард, но он лишь отрицательно мычит, внезапно теряя дар речи. Губы Джерарда мягко целуют поясницу, и он раздвигает руками его ягодицы, и ох, Фрэнк понимает, что он знает, что происходит, но он не уверен в том, что-

Язык Джерарда горячий и влажный, когда он скользит по яйцам Фрэнка к копчику.

— М-м, да, — мычит Джерард, слыша потрясенный стон Фрэнка. — Помню, как я хотел сделать это, но ты не дал.

— Не мог… — задыхается Фрэнк, когда Джерард снова вылизывает его, выгибаясь и сжимая простынь в руках. — Не мог… позволить… ох, блять.

— Но с моими пальцами ты чувствовал себя более, чем прекрасно, — говорит Джерард, и снова этот голос, который Фрэнк слышал тогда, в шкафу. — Боже, ты так горяч. Я дрочил на то, как ты стонал, в течение долгих месяцев. Это все, о чем я мог только думать, помимо того, как херово мне было из-за того, что я сделал. Просто не мог сдержаться. — Он тихонько смеется в задницу Фрэнка, дразня горячим дыханием чувствительную влажную кожу. — Думаю, нам обоим было грустно, да?

— Я буду очень грустненьким, если ты, блять, остановишься, — выпаливает Фрэнк, и Джерард снова смеется, высовывая язык: длинные, медленные мазки ласкали отверстие Фрэнка, кружа вокруг, затем нажимая, входя внутрь. Фрэнк грязно ругается, скользя потным лбом по простыням. Он понимает, что издает совершенно идиотские звуки, но это просто… он не может поверить в то, что он получает такое удовольствие лишь от одного языка Джерарда в его заднице. Это на самом деле смешно — что он готов кончить только от этого; его член дергается с каждым скольжением языка Джерарда внутрь, бедра беспомощно трутся о влажные простыни в поисках хоть какого-то трения.

Когда Джерард наконец отрывается от него, Фрэнк громко поскуливает; он так возбужден, чувствуя, как слюна Джерарда стекает вниз по его яйцам. Джерард наклоняется над ним, что-то нашаривая в тумбочке, и Фрэнк облизывает сухие губы, когда он слышит звук разрывающейся фольги и щелчка бутылочки со смазкой. Он чувствует, как его голова кружится; он больше не нервничает. Все, о чем он может сейчас думать, так это ощущение Джерарда внутри себя, то, как его тело принимает в себя его большой член, то, как бедра Джерарда врезаются в задницу Фрэнка, и то, как Джерард низко рычит в его ухо.

Джерард сразу вставляет два пальца внутрь, и Фрэнк благодарно стонет; сейчас чувство обиды дает приятное тепло, скользящее вверх по его спине.

— Боже, так горячо, — шепчет Джерард, затаив дыхание, и Фрэнк ворчит, что-то требуя. Три пальца — это, в принципе, неплохо, но все еще недостаточно. Он снова и снова чувствовал себя девственницей. Может быть, в этом есть свое очарование, что Джерард так об этом заботится, что для Фрэнка кажется какой-то дикостью. — Не могу поверить, что ты никогда этого не делал.

— Трахни меня, — снова выдыхает Фрэнк, словно у него в голове заела пластинка, и Джерард… Джерард трахает.

Его член выдавливает из обоих громкий стон; Фрэнк начинает задыхаться, потому что, святое дерьмо, это… это так хорошо. Джерард не возится, не пытается обращаться с Фрэнком, словно он какая-то принцесса, слава Богу. Он просто двигается вперед, наклоняясь над спиной Фрэнка, руками упираясь по обе стороны от него, и медленно проталкивается дюйм за дюймом. Да, это немного больно, но Фрэнка это не останавливает; чем глубже Джерард входит, тем лучше становится и тем больше Фрэнк чувствует, как он сходит с ума.

Когда бедра Джерарда наконец плотно упираются в задницу Фрэнка, тот резко выдыхает. Джерард наклоняется, щекоча волосами спину Фрэнка, и тихо спрашивает, тяжело дыша:

— В порядке?

Фрэнк не может говорить. Он просто кивает, упав лицом в простыни, и после долгого, напряженного момента Джерард встает на колени и отодвигается. Медленно, по-прежнему очень медленно, и Фрэнк запихивает простынь себе в рот, кусая ее, чтобы заглушить мычание, когда Джерард двигается вперед. Божечки, храни Королеву.

— Фрэнк, — кряхтит Джерард и переносит свой вес назад, скользя коленом по внутренней стороне бедра Фрэнка. — Ох, ты можешь встать на колени для меня?

Фрэнк думает, что вряд ли он вообще сможет двигаться в ближайшее сутки, но руки Джерарда настойчиво подтягивают его за бедра, ставя Фрэнка на колени.

— Боже мой, — выплевывает Фрэнк, когда угол проникновения меняется; его спина и бедра выгибаются, позволяя Джерарду глубже проникать в него. Он лицом зарывается в его предплечье и громко дышит. Фрэнк чувствует, как его тело дрожит. На него обрушатся чувство, словно его разбили на мелкие куски, чувство, которое раньше ему никогда не хотелось никому показывать.

Он не знает, почему он позволил Джерарду увидеть его таким. Что-то не так с этим парнем, он заставляет Фрэнка отдать ему, что у него есть.

— Да, да, — бормочет Джерард снова этим голосом, навалившись на спину Фрэнка, быстро его трахая. — Так хорошо, ты такой, ах, горячий и, Боже, узкий. Как… Как ты мог раньше этого не делать?

— Просто… — начинает Фрэнк, но он прерывается на громкий, раздирающий стон; вокруг как будто все стало намного проще, движения стали более плавными и скользкими. — Просто никогда… не знаю, я…

Бедра Джерарда врезаются в его задницу, и Фрэнк, ругаясь, опускает руку вниз, чтобы он мог жестко и быстро себе подрочить. Один темп, мокрые шлепки кожи об кожу, тяжелое дыхание на двоих.

— Каково это? — рычит Джерард.

Он чувствует себя разваленным, почти болезненным. Так, будто Фрэнк не сможет ходить прямо в течение нескольких дней, так, словно он развалился на части, когда Джерард перестанет его трахать. Он чувствует себя охуенно. Фрэнк пытается сказать ему, что еще чуть-чуть и он кончит, он чувствует, как его член пульсирует у него в руке, и то, как он сжимается вокруг Джерарда. Зубы Джерарда впиваются в шею Фрэнка, и тот дергается назад; рука Джерарда присоединяется к руке Фрэнка, а другая скользит по его груди, вцепляясь в подбородок, и резко дергает в сторону. Джерард прижимается губами к губам Фрэнка, поглощая стоны, которые он издает, когда кончает на их пальцы и простынь, и собственный живот.

Джерард стонет и трахает его быстрее, жестче; Фрэнк лицом падает в простынь, чувствуя, как через оргазм в него толкается Джерард. Фрэнку громко и отчаянно скулит, но он не хочет, чтобы Джерард останавливался, блять, не хочет. Он хочет, чтобы Джерард его использовал, продолжал двигаться в нем, пока Фрэнк не смог бы дышать, пока каждый его нерв не оголился бы и пока он не заставил бы его остановиться.

Этого не происходит. Джерард кончает с тем же прекрасным стоном, что и тогда, и Фрэнк чувствует пульсацию его члена внутри, липкие руки, цепляющиеся за его бедра. Они лежат вместе какое-то время в этой мокрой куче, тяжело дыша и слипаясь друг с другом.

— Прости за простыни, — в конце концов говорит Фрэнк, потому что, наверное, это нужно было сказать. Он лежит прямо на этом липком пятне.

Джерард легко смеется, фыркая в плечо Фрэнка.

— Все нормально, Ну то есть, хм. В любом случае, их давно пора было постирать.

Фрэнк негромко смеется. Джерард по-прежнему в нем, утыкаясь лицом в плечи Фрэнка, влажными волосами щекоча его шею, и Фрэнк не знает, что он чувствует. Он чувствует себя хорошо, вроде как. Он тихонько шипит, когда Джерард выходит из него. И сейчас он просто хочет выкурить сигарету.

И он не хочет уходить, что странно. Обычно это та самая часть пьесы, когда он собирает все свое шмотье.

Джерард скатывается с него, снимая и завязывая презерватив в узел, затем он подходит к Фрэнку с пачкой сигарет, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает он, и Фрэнк с благодарностью кивает, перевернувшись на спину, он морщится, и Джерард понимающе мычит. — Да, прости. Ты будешь чувствовать себя так некоторое время.

Приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы взять сигарету из рук Джерарда, Фрэнк смотрит на него. Несмотря на все, у этой пьесы есть парочка концовок: либо он его выгонит, либо выгонит, но Джерард просто курит, выглядя довольно спокойным, скрестив ноги на кровати. Он бледен, немного толстоват, как тогда. И это нравится Фрэнку. Все еще.

— Ты хочешь остаться? — спрашивает его Джерард, и вдруг эта нервозность вернулась, тащась на своих уродливых пальцах. Это сбивает с толку, тем более живот Фрэнка все еще липкий от спермы, и этот голос Джерарда, такой грязный, манящий, все еще ясно слышится в его голове.

Фрэнк снова кивает, удивляя самого себя.

— Да. — Он не понимает, что сейчас происходит, но он понимает, что он хочет остаться.

Они молча курят вместе, лежа бок о бок, практически не прикасаясь. Когда они заканчивают, Джерард обеспечивает Фрэнка влажными салфетками, выключает свет и тянет одеяло на них. Это по-прежнему странно, но Фрэнк слишком сильно устал, до боли в костях, и излучающее тепло от тела Джерарда успокаивает и усыпляет.

Он довольно быстро засыпает.

***

 

Когда Фрэнк просыпается, его голова пульсирует, зад и бедра бьются в предсмертной агонии, и он понятия не имеет, где находится. В комнате довольно темно; по краям жалюзи скользит утренний свет. Фрэнку действительно жарко, и он не понимает почему; когда он начинает немного шевелиться, он чувствует какое-то тепло и очень мягкое прикосновение к спине, горячее дыхание на затылке и тяжелую руку на боку, и…

Ах да. Фрэнк перестает извиваться, чувствуя, как Джерард шевелится, низко и хрипло постанывая в шею Фрэнка. Джерарда просыпается, тело Фрэнка каменеет, дыхание прерывается, и он напрягается в темноте.

После долгой паузы Джерард потягивается, но Фрэнк отодвигается и останавливает его.

— Осторожно.

— Прости, — бормочет Джерард. — Я, эм, постоянно ворочаюсь во сне.

— Все… все нормально. — Фрэнк не может вспомнить последний раз, когда он просыпался с кем-то, не говоря уже об ухаживаниях. С Кайлом он провстречался не особо много, и секс в основном у них был или в ваннах, либо в подвале. Он отодвигается лишь потому, что ему нереально жарко. Он переворачивается под одеялом лицом к Джерарду.

Джерард смотрит на него, он немного краснеет; волосы прилипли к лицу и шее.

— Мне жаль, правда, — вдруг говорит он каким-то странным голосом, — за то, что сбежал тогда.

— В порядке, — произносит Фрэнк. Что бы ни случилось, независимо от того, что, блять, сейчас происходит, Фрэнк чувствует себя прекрасно. С Джерардом и с самим собой. — Это произошло. Я не мог перестать думать об этом. Это безумие какое-то.

— Это был твой первый раз, — понимающе говорит Джерард, но Фрэнк качает головой.

— Нет. То есть я был готов к этому, — посмеиваясь, говорит Фрэнк, вспоминая стоны Дьюиса, когда тот шлепнулся головой о лестницу, то, каким он был пьяным и разочарованным, то, как он шел домой, чтобы поскорее подрочить. — И это был ты, тот, блять, парень, который поцеловал меня перед всей толпой. Я не смог пропустить это мимо.

— Ты говорил, — напоминает ему Джерард, улыбаясь, заставляя Фрэнка чувствовать себя более расслаблено. — Я тоже. То есть ты не позволил мне пропустить тебя мимо. Просто ты был девственником, но тебе было плевать. Ты был, блять, бесстрашным. И… и я не знаю, я думаю, именно это и зацепило меня.

— Что, правда? — удивленно спрашивает Фрэнк, приподняв брови. — Ты что, возбуждаешься от одной лишь мысли о невинных мальчиках?

— Нет! — протестует Джерард, а затем понимает, что его только что подловили. — Да соси, блять. Перестань ржать, мудак.

Фрэнк перестает смеяться лишь потому, что глупое выражение лица Джерарда заставляет его хотеть целовать его так много, насколько это возможно.

— Мгхм, — фыркает Джерард в губы Фрэнка, когда тот притягивает его, схватив Джерарда за подбородок, целуя его до тех пор, пока они оба не начинают задыхаться.

Когда Джерард начинает тихонько скулить и прижиматься бедрами к бедрам Фрэнка, тот отодвигается от него.

— Что ж, — начинает Фрэнк, смеясь над покрасневшим лицом Джерарда. — Не хочешь приготовить завтрак?


End file.
